The Woman
by Montey
Summary: {CHAPTER 15 NOW UP!} COMPLETE The final chapter. Liv makes her decision. Fluffy ending to a nice story. Please RR. Rated for ch. 10 LEMON and sexuality. PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

It's a cold night on the Caribbean. Will Turner is in his cabin asleep. Suddenly he woke out of a dream he was having about his mother. There was someone on the decks of the ship. But who could it be? Jack was on land spending his newly plundered fortune on rum and pleasure.  
  
Will jumped out of bed, grabs his sword and cautiously walks onto the decks. He sees a shadowy figure in by the helm.  
  
"Jack?" he yells to the darkness. "Is that you?"  
  
The figure ducks down trying to hide itself from Will. Will draws his sword walks up to the helm.  
  
And there before him is a young girl, about his age. Startled but amazed at her beauty he tries to help her to her feet. She jumps out of reach and huddled against the railing.  
  
"I won't hurt you" He says in his gentlest voice. "Please, I can help you."  
  
"You can?" Squeaks a small hoarse voice.  
  
She gets up and walks into the moonlight, flooding the deck.  
  
"What is you name?" asks Will.  
  
"My name is Liv. I come from." She breaks off as many voices can be heard in the distance calling her name. "Oh, Please, you must help me. Those men, they're after me!"  
  
"Why?" asks Will.  
  
"I am their slave, I was sold to them by my foul master, I was to be their wench, a play thing for them. In order to have entertainment on board."  
  
"You were to let them have their will with you, every night?" Will asked, confused as to why anyone would want to do such things to such a beautiful girl.  
  
"Well, its not like I had much of a choice."  
  
"When my captain comes aboard tomorrow, I will ask him if we can allow you safe passage away from this place."  
  
"Thank you, oh, may God bless you!" Liv said with tears welling in her eyes. "How can I ever repay you? I.I.I don't even know your name."  
  
"My name's Will Turner." Said Will as he helped her to her feet. "Come, you can have my cabin tonight, if you wish. As long as I'm here, no one will harm you." He said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Thank you Will," as she threw her arms around his neck, "Thank you for saving my life."  
  
Will turns and leads Liv down to his cabin. As they come to the first landing Liv trips, falling into Will's arms. He stands her up and holds her hand as they walk down to his cabin.  
  
Once inside Will gathers up the blankets and makes them into a bed on the floor.  
  
"It's not fancy, but it's warm." He said as he motioned to the pile of blankets.  
  
"Won't you be cold?" Liv asks sitting down on blankets drawing them around her.  
  
"Nah.I have me a coat, I can sleep in the other area. And of course, watch out for.just exactly who am I looking out for on your behalf?"  
  
"It's a band of pirates, lead by Captain Grey Willie. They are very rough men, and will stop at nothing to find me."  
  
"Don't worry," Said Will, his voice very steady, "Nothing will board this ship."  
  
"Good night, Will, I cannot thank you enough."  
  
"I think you have thanked me about enough for tonight. Try to get some sleep."  
  
Will shuts the door and sighs, 'what will Elizabeth think when I tell her I met a beautiful girl in the middle of the night on the ship.' Kept running through his head. And were these feelings he was having, he wondered why he never felt this way about Elizabeth. He knew he'd be in for it tomorrow when Jack returned; a woman on board was bad luck. Inside he didn't care, he wanted to help this girl, who ever she was. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters.  
  
Will awoke to the cool breeze on his face. It was morning. How long had he been asleep? Slowly he gets out of his hammock. To his surprise, no one is on the ship yet. "Where are they?" he asks himself as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes. "The girl, where's the girl? Is she okay?" He forgot that he told her that he'd be watching all night for the pirates who were after her.  
  
He walked to his cabin and slowly opened the door. There before him she lay. He didn't notice the bruising and cuts she had on her last night in the dark. Her clothes were torn exposing her breasts and her stomach. She even more beautiful then what he saw last night.  
  
Will walks quietly up to her, and takes a blanket she cast of to the side and covers her up with it. He did want Jack to see her like that when he came back. He begins to stroke her hair. "It's so soft." He says to himself. "Not like any other peasant girl I've ever met."  
  
He walks out the door and climbs to the decks. In the distance he can hear Jack's voice singing his traditional "Yo Ho!" song with Mr. Gibbs. Will's heart begins to beat very fast. 'What will Jack think when I tell him about her?' He thought to himself.  
  
"Hello, mate!" Jack says as he stumbles up the gangplank. "All quite on my ship?"  
  
"Well.well." Stammers Will. "We had one visitor."  
  
"Well, did you kill the bastard?" asks Jack with the smell of rum still hot on his breath. "You know, I can't have just anyone walking around the decks of my ship."  
  
"Will?" asks a small hoarse voice. "Is that you?" Liv walked on the deck, she can barely open her eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" asks Jack as he spins around to look at her.  
  
'My name's, Liv." She has the blanket will covered her with wrapped around her. "Will offered me safety aboard this ship."  
  
"This ship?" says Jack in amazement. "My ship?" he turns to Will "You let her on my ship?"  
  
"No, I found her on your ship, last night. She ran away from another group of pirates. Grey Willie, ever heard of him?" Will tried to explain to Jack.  
  
Jack showed interest at the name Grey Willie. "Grey Willie? Grey, Grey, Grey Willie? Gibbs? Do I know him?"  
  
"I think so, sir." Said Mr. Gibbs taking a drink of rum from his flask. Will walks over to him, taking the flask from him. "No drinking on board, you know the rules." Will spat at him.  
  
Jack's eyes lit up as if he was sitting on a lighted torch. "GREY WILLIE!" he screamed, "That son of a bitch, scoundrel, no good, son of a motherless goat!" He turns to Liv with a twinkle in his eye. "You actually escaped from his ship? And all you got was a black eye, ripped dress, and bruises? What were you, his wife?" Jack asks laughing.  
  
"No." She said. " I was a play thing for the crew. Each man would take his turn with me, sometimes more then once a night."  
  
"Oh really?" asks Jack. "Such a pretty thing like your self? A plaything? A wench?" He turns to Will, chuckling and smiling " I see why you want to keep her."  
  
"It's not like that." Said Will taking her arm, " I want to help her, to keep her safe. She can help us, I'm sure of it."  
  
"Will.lad.mate.how many times must I tell you. A woman on board is bad luck, that's why I won't let your little bonnie lass, Elizabeth on. By the why, what will she say when she finds that you now fancy this girl?"  
  
"I'll deal with Elizabeth, it's not your business. And I will take blame for what ever happens while she's on board. I bet you, she can make a fine sailor, and maybe even helpful to us."  
  
Jack rubs his chin and twists his mustache. " Helpful.yes." He looks at her torn dress. "You might want to get dressed in proper attire before the rest of the crew gets on board. They're known to get a bit, um, happy when they see a woman like yourself, um, in your state."  
  
"You mean in a ripped dress, or with my breasts exposed?" Liv shoots at Jack with an evil stare.  
  
"Your dress, your.um.femine features. And your attitude sets these men straight up." Jack stammers as making hand gestures. He gives her a smile and walks to the helm and takes out his compass.  
  
"Sorry about him." Said Will apologetically, "He gets this way when he's drunk"  
  
"It's the best I've been spoken to in a while by a Captain, the old one mostly said, 'get over here, whore, you're mine!'" She tries to laugh, but tears begin to fall. "Thank you, Will, thank you." She buries her face in Will's shoulder. She draws back quickly "Wait, Elizabeth, I. I guess she's your girl."  
  
"That doesn't mean a thing" He smiles at her and kisses her cheek. "Come on, I have some spare clothes down below you can wear."  
  
Will and Liv begin their walk down the narrow steps into the hull.  
  
"I'll try not to fall this time." Liv joked.  
  
"If you do, I'll be here to catch you again" Said Will.  
  
They reach Will's cabin. "They're in the trunk over there, they may be a bit big. Being a blacksmith.I need room to move in them."  
  
Smiling, Liv stares him in the face. " I bet you do." She chuckles and shuts the door in Will's face. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Will asked Liv through the door.  
  
"I'm fine. No need to help me. I'm a big girl." Liv laughed as she was dressing on the other side of the door.  
  
Will sits down on the steps. 'What will Elizabeth say?' he asks himself. 'How can I tell her about Liv? What should I say?' His eyes rise to the door. 'What could be taking her so long to dress? It's not like she's wearing a corset like Elizabeth does.'  
  
The door opens suddenly. Liv walks out wearing Will's other shirt and a pair of his trousers. The pants are rolled up to about mid-calf, and the shirt is half buttoned. She's barefoot and her hair is tied back.  
  
"How do I look?" She asked Will with a smirk. "Do I look dashing?" she asked putting emphasis on the word dashing.  
  
"You look beautiful." Said Will getting up. "Better then I could ever look in those clothes."  
  
"Yo! Will! Where are you?" asked a female voice from on the decks.  
  
"I'm down below, Addie, I'll be up." Answered Will. He turns to Liv. "That's Addie, she's the navigator."  
  
"She's a woman, why is she allowed on board?" asks Liv.  
  
"Jack told me that it was more bad luck to not have her on board. She's been sailing with us from day one." Said Will causally. "Probably going to make fun of me. She always does."  
  
"Why?" said Liv, "Why does she do that? Its such a cruel thing to do to such a nice man."  
  
Will puts his hand on the side of her face and quickly kisses her. "I wish I knew." He said passionately.  
  
"Will!" Called Addie. "The ships not getting any cleaner!"  
  
Will turns and begins to walk up the steps with Liv on his heals. As he reaches the decks he sees the entire crew looking at him and Liv. An eerie silence over took the ship. No one spoke.  
  
Finally one crewmember piped up. "This is the girl we were told about? She's beautiful." He clapped a hugh hand on Will's shoulder causing his knees to quiver. "Good lad!"  
  
"Which one gets her first?" another said from the crowd. The rest of the crew asked the same question.  
  
"No one!" yelled Will, "No one. She's not here to be a satisfier of yer needs!"  
  
"You know," said Jack "I tried to tell them that."  
  
Will put his arm around Liv's shoulders. " She is here for protection. I have vowed to help her."  
  
Mr. Gibbs who was being very quiet during this time finally spoke. "If she was able to escape from Grey Willie's ship, she can survive us."  
  
"I agree." Said Jack. "I think she should stay. She will be staying in Will's cabin, with or without Will, I do not know. Just depends on." He pauses "well, we all know what it depends on."  
  
Liv looks to Will with questioning eyes. Will meets her stare. He takes her by the hand and walks her back down to his cabin. Above, the crew's laughs can be heard as Jack is saying something about a girl he met last night. Will shuts the cabin door and sits on his bunk. He motions for Liv to sit next to him.  
  
"I don't like that captain of yours." She said sitting down. "He obviously has no idea how to talk to a lady, properly anyway."  
  
"He only does that with the most beautiful." Will said running his hands through her hair. "You're hair is so soft, so light, like plumes from a baby swan." He takes her hands. "Your hands." Puts them to his face "too soft to be a peasant girl. You're not just any tavern wench, are you?"  
  
"Will, I don't think you know how to talk to a girl you like either." She smiled. "Its because I'm not a peasant girl."  
  
"You're not?" Will asks in amazement 'That was to be a joke.' He told himself.  
  
"No." replied Liv. She closed her eyes trying to force back her tears. " I as kidnapped from my homeland, Ireland. There, I was a princess." Will looks startled. "One day, a very cold day, snow was on the ground. I was practicing my sword fighting in the stable, with my friend and instructor, Joshua. We we're in the middle of a heated argument that got out of hand and were fighting each other for real. But that was nothing new. We fought all the time, it was in our blood, and neither of us ever hurt one another, since we were too good of friends. Mean while, while we were fighting, men on black horses came from nowhere and grabbed me around the middle, forcing me to drop my sword. As I was slung over the back of the horse I caught a glimpse of what the other horsemen was doing to my friend." Her voice began to shake, tears are streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"What happened?" asked Will in a gentle voice.  
  
"They.they.they."she sobbed through her tears.  
  
Will takes her hand and kisses it. "Its okay." He coos, "You can tell me."  
  
"They killed him. Beheaded him." She sobbed heavier. "And brought along is head as a trophy. I can still see his beautiful eyes looking straight ahead in a look of utter bewilderment. And I never told him I loved him, or even cared dearly for him." She longer kept the tears in, and began to bawl her eyes out. Will tries to comfort her.  
  
"That's awful. Oh, Liv, no wonder you're so unhappy." Will says as tears begin to well up in his eyes. 'But why?' he asks himself. 'Duh, you imbecile, you care for her.' Another voice in his head tells him. 'Tell her its okay, to cry'  
  
"Its okay, go ahead and cry." He told her. Holding her close to him his arms wrapping around her.  
  
"No!" she said finally, "I've cried enough for him. You probably want to find out what happened next." She smiled wiping the tears away. "Well, after my two day ride on the back of a horse, we arrived at a castle I had never seen before. I knew we had left the father land of Ireland. I was very weak from the journey and was bloody and cut from the brambles we rode through. The rider that had killed my friend lifted me up and carried me into the castle, straight into a dungeon. I was in the dungeon for about three days, maybe more. I was given food once a day, moldy biscuits and water. When the Lord of the castle finally sent for me I was too weak to talk. For one week I was nursed back to health. I became good friends with the maid in charge of me. After a brief conference with the Lord, I was given a job as a Lady-in-waiting for the Lady of the house. She, in turn, treated me badly. I believe she thought I was her personal slave."  
  
"I can't believe it." Said Will, "your so beautiful, why would she do that to you?"  
  
"Will, you'll find that my beauty gets me in trouble many more times. Plus this Lady was a horribly ugly hag, not much more then a bull's pizzle. No beauty in her veins at all. Jealousy played a huge part in what she did it me. One night I escaped with my nurse friend. We made a ladder of bed sheets and climbed out the window. We found our way to the nearest town, and decided to try and work at a tavern." She shook her head. "Not a good idea. The Lord sent his horsemen out to find us, and they did. On a very cold March night, they found us. They raped my friend and in turn killed her and tried to do the same to me. I know the Lord wouldn't have sent them to do that; it was his bitch wife. After which I was taken back to the castle."  
  
"Two of your friends were killed in front of you?" Will questioned her.  
  
"It was not a nice thing to see. I wish I could forget all of it." She chuckled, while holding back more tears "But if I forget it, then you won't get to hear the rest of my story." She smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair. "I was taken back to the castle and had to work 18 hours a day for the Lady of the house. She wanted to preserve my beauty; therefore I had access to bath oils and expensive soaps. But I also became friends with the village apothecary. I had to serve the bitch Lady for six months, and every day I wished she'd die. One day, I stole some of her gold coins and bought a poison from the apothecary, a poison most deadly. The bitch was dead in the bathtub."  
  
Will gasps. "You killed her?"  
  
Liv nodded.  
  
"I wouldn't have blamed you. She treated you awfully." Will replied.  
  
"After which, all her servants were sold off. We were more slaves then servants. I was sold to The Rover, the ship of Capt'an Grey Willie. Which I later found out were pirates. They made it a point to get me drunk and rape me every night for about three weeks, until I escaped last night."  
  
"Oh, Liv." Will said wrapping his arms around her as the tears fall from both their eyes. "It's a miracle you're alive." He says gently, rocking her and kissing her forehead.  
  
A bell rings on the decks signaling for all hands on deck.  
  
"It's time to cast off." Said Will helping Liv to her feet, wiping the tears from his eyes. "You'll be safe here, no one will kidnap you ever again."  
  
"Is that a promise?" asks Liv.  
  
"It's my promise, one of many I will make to you." He kisses her lips rubbing his hands on the side of her head. "Liv," says Will when they come up for air. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"  
  
Liv smiles and kisses him back. "Yes." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Black Pearl has been at sea for about two weeks. By this time Liv has had the time to tell the entire crew her great exodus. The crew, by now, has accepted her as one of the family. One night, a storm blew up.  
  
"The sky's not lookin' too friendly." Mr. Gibbs said as a black cloud rises over the horizon.  
  
"Aye," answered Jack. "The big one's a-comin'." He answered with a smirk.  
  
Will looked to Liv who was looking worried. "What's wrong?" He asks her in a concerned voice.  
  
Liv jumped as she was addressed. "Nothing." She said firmly with a smile. "Storms just make me a bit nervous, that's all."  
  
"She looks a bit more then nervous, if you ask me." Said Jack in his normal tone.  
  
"It's nothing." She said again. "Just a memory flooding back. It'll pass." She said.  
  
By nightfall the storm had hit. The rain came down in sheets making it almost impossible to walk. The cannons were coming lose from their hooks on the deck. Will and Addie were trying to tie the remaining cannon down when it broke loose. It rolled across the deck crashing into the mast, knocking Addie's lifeline loose. She lost her balance and fell over board.  
  
Jack was the only one who saw her fall over board and screamed at the top of his lungs. "Woman overboard!"  
  
Liv was helping the other men tie down the sails. At Jack's warning, she tightened her lifeline and jumps in for her. Falling very quickly towards the water below she hit with a small splash. Waving her arms violently, fighting the current, she tried to swim. She spotted Addie descending slowly to Davy Jones' Locker. With out thinking, Liv untied her lifeline and let it rise to the surface. There was no way the rope was long enough to reach her. She kicked hard and dived deeper trying to reach Addie.  
  
It was no use, the current was too strong, and she had to go up for air in a matter of seconds. 'No!' Liv told herself. 'I have to save her.' She kicked at the water with all her might shooting her closer. 'Damn.' she thought. 'If only Addie had a dress on, I could reach it easier.' Just then, she felt Addie's hair between her fingers. 'I've got her!' She told herself.  
  
The struggle to the surface was harder then planned. It was harder to swim with someone under her arms. When she surfaced the wind was so strong it pushed her back down before she could get any air. She kicked the water again, forcing her to come out of the water. She looked around and couldn't see the ship. She heard voices, but couldn't see anything.  
  
She felt something hit her on the back of the neck. She looked around saw the hull of the ship with Will standing on the deck with a rope in his hand. He threw it and somehow she caught it. She wrapped it around her wrists and motioned for Will to pull them up.  
  
By this time the storm had subsided and the rain was light. As Liv and Addie were hoisted onto the deck Jack came running to them with Will at his heals. Jack kneeled next to Addie trying to get her to breathe. Will hugged Liv and kissed her happily. "Thank god, you're alive." He gasps.  
  
Jack was still trying to get Addie to breathe as the entire crew began to assemble around them. Liv broke away from Will's arms and knelt down pushing Jack of the way. She tilted Addie's head back and proceeded to give her mouth-to-mouth. With two breaths Addie gasped, coughed, and began to breathe again.  
  
"Thank you." Addie gasps. "You saved my life."  
  
"Yes, thank you, Liv." Repeated Jack. "That took real courage." He pauses thinking. "Either you are very brave or incredibly stupid for jumping in the raging sea like that. But I would've done it." He smiled and picked up Addie. He waited for the crowd to part and slowly walked towards the opening going down into the hull. Before he disappeared into the hull he called out. "Back to your posts. I'm going to put her in my cabin for safety reasons." And with that his head ducked down.  
  
"Safety reasons. Ha!" said the shortest pirate. "We all know his reasons. Give him about.. um.. . what do you think, Mr. Gibbs?"  
  
"I don't think this is necessary to talk about our Captain like this." Retorted Mr. Gibbs, in a bored voice. "We all know how him and Addie get along. One day they'll hate one another, the next they'll want to get married."  
  
"Liv." Said Will. "What ever possessed you to do such a thing?"  
  
"Well, why didn't any of you jump in after her?" Said Liv, addressing the whole crew.  
  
"'Cause we follow the code, any man that falls behind, stays behind." Answered Mr. Gibbs.  
  
"Whose code is that?" said Liv turning on him.  
  
"The code of Capt'an Morgan and Bartholomew. Passed down for generations by pirates like us."  
  
"But what I did was noble. I saved her life."  
  
"The code forbids us to." Said a disgruntled pirate form the crowd.  
  
"I knew you were pirates, but I thought you had morals!" shouted Liv. "Can't you just allow me to feel good for once?" The wind picked up again and was blowing her wet hair around her face. " I have been here for two weeks! And not once, not once, was I treated with the respect I deserve!" She pointed to Jack who was walking up the steps. "And you! I would think that you should be eternally grateful!"  
  
"Liv. Liv, calm down." Said Will "You're getting worked up over nothing. I'm sure Jack is thankful, even if he doesn't show it. We all are thankful; Addie is a very important part of our crew. It's ."  
  
Liv was paying no attention. She was too upset to listen to Will anymore. She turned around, passing every member of the crew as she went to the stairs leading down into the hull. Silently she descended. A door slammed, and then silence.  
  
"You got your self quite a handful, Will." Said Mr. Gibbs. "Reminds me a lot of Elizabeth."  
  
"You will not speak of her name." Said Will coldly, as the rain began to fall again, making his hair stringy, and plastering it to his face. "She has no place on this ship."  
  
"Listen, Will," Said Jack in his normal, drunken tone, "You should apologize. It's not good to have a woman of her caliber mad, especially mad at you. Since she will probably not let you sleep in your cabin tonight." He gives a short laugh. "Although, all woman get this way. And all men take it personally and blame themselves. When its just such that . that . uh . what was I saying?"  
  
"As much as I hate to admit this, but you're right, Jack." Answered Will after a few seconds. " I need to start respecting her more. I have a feeling she thinks that I think she's a common whore." He sits down on the capstan. "She is right, I have no idea how to talk to women." He begins to sniffle, as tears begin to fall. The storm has turned into a miserable drizzle.  
  
The entire crew looks worried. To think that one woman could have this much effect on Will was hard to believe, especially since he was supposed to be in love with Elizabeth. "Will," Said Jack, "you know, Liz has to know."  
  
Will's head is in his hands. "Yes, I know." He replied sadly.  
  
"And .um . Port Royal is our next stop." He raises his eyebrows in Will's direction. Will doesn't respond. "You have to make a decision, mate, the Goven'ers daughter, or the Irish Princess. Personally I'd pick the princess, beautiful creature lovely brown hair, deep brown eyes, a body like-"  
  
"That's enough." Said Will, getting up and walking up to Jack. "You don't know what it's like. You're not me."  
  
"That's right, and I respect that." Said Jack with a mock salute.  
  
"I've loved Elizabeth for twelve years. Now this girl comes along and I can't decide on whom I love more. I haven't the ability to go from woman to woman like you do, Jack. I love both of them, but Liv is what I've always wanted in a woman, smart, funny, strong, and she takes shyte from no one. Elizabeth, well, isn't like that, but I love her also."  
  
"Well, if you pick Liz, Liv will always be on this ship. Sailing with us, can you stand to be a married to Liz, and share a cabin with Liv?" Jack asks with a sly smile.  
  
"I need to think." Said Will walking to the bow of the ship. He put his one leg on the railing. He stood there until the ship sailed out of the storm.  
  
The pirate on watch from the crow's nest called out "Land Ho! Port Royal."  
  
The entire crew looked up, and ran to the railings. Port Royal was in flames. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Even I wish I do, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, or any of the characters. If I did, I would be very rich, instead of a poor teenager.   
  
What was a dreary day turned in to Hell at night. The crew looked in amazement at the once beautiful Port Royal, now in flames as high as the sky. Men, women, and children alike were screaming, and running for their lives.  
  
"Who could've done this?" asks Will to anyone who would listen.  
  
Liv walks up the steps and sees the entire crew assembled by the railing. She walks over behind Will. Her mouth drops open as the sight before her unveils.  
  
Flames are shooting sky-high from the inner walls of the fort. Screams and shouts can be heard. Half of the Governor's mansion is in flames.  
  
"Who could've done this?" asks Liv in Will's ear.  
  
"Pirates." Answered Jack with a scowl. "Those son-of-a-bitches give us, good pirates, a bad name."  
  
"Elizabeth." Breathes Will. "Elizabeth is there!" he yelled, "I need to get to her."  
  
"Not so fast, laddie." Said Mr. Gibbs's rough voice behind him. "Ye'll be killed too."  
  
"He's right, mate. She's as good as dead." Said Jack  
  
"No! No! She's not dead!" said Will firmly. He turned to Jack, "Let me off this ship."  
  
"Only if you jump, mate. It's too risky to dock here tonight. We'll sail around a bit until morning. Then we'll dock."  
  
"Then what are we to do for now?" asked another pirate.  
  
"Pray." Was Jack's only answer.  
  
By the next morning the flames had died away, and the screams faded. The only thing that was left was mourning families and ashes. The Pearl docked in its usual place in the underbrush. Will had his boots on the ground before the ship was tied. Liv was quickly be is side, running through the streets. They passed the Mr. Brown's Blacksmith, where Will had learned his trade, now was a pile of cinders and ash. Outside, weeping, was Mr. Brown's widow. Will rushed over and tried to comfort her.  
  
Soon he continued on to the Governor's mansion. The gates were torn off their hinges. Various servants badly injured walked around the premises, burring their faces when they saw Will.  
  
Will entered the foyer. Two female maids were putting a white sheet over, what Liv guessed as a body. Will ran into the parlor and greeted Governor Swan.  
  
"Governor." Said Will in a hurried voice. "What happened?"  
  
"I'm not too sure." Said Swan breathlessly, "we heard cannon fire and some men, and." He broke off. "Will, I'm so, so, so, sorry."  
  
"Where's Elizabeth?" asked Will.  
  
Governor Swan put his kerchief to his mouth, removing it from his badly burnt right arm. "She's in there." He pointed to a set of closed doors. "Mind you-"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence Will tore through the doors. 'No,' he thought 'there must be a mistake.' Only a white sheet on a charred bed was in the room.  
  
Liv had joined him in the room by now. She cringed at the thought of Will's love being dead; she only wanted him to be happy. Even if it meant giving him up.  
  
Will walked slowly to the corner of the bed. He raised the sheet. Under it was the remains of Elizabeth's charred corpse. Even though her face was badly burned, Will could still make out her features. Most of her skin was black, and flaking off. The remains of her sleeping gown was in shreds around her body. He grabbed a lock of her hair. It turned to ash in his hand. He slowly ran his hand down what would've been her side. Then he noticed something, Elizabeth was not alone under the sheet. There was another corpse lying next to her. His white wig, laid there, on top his burned head. It could be no one else, but the Commodore.  
  
Will began to shake furiously. Liv saw his eyes flash red with anger and jealousy. He could feel his blood run hot through his veins. Commodore's arms were wrapped around Elizabeth. His face was buried in a pillow. His neck was burned away, and his clothes were charred. His trousers were down to his knees but his shoes were still on.  
  
His face flushed as he saw a ring on Elizabeth's finger, and one on the Commodore's. Will took out his sword. Placing it where the Commodore's neck was. He re-sheathed his sword as Governor Swan walked in the room.  
  
Governor Swan walked up to him. "Will," he said, "Let me explain."  
  
"There's no need." Said Will, bitterly, almost whispering it. He reached down and picked up another lock of Elizabeth's hair, and put it in his pocket. He started towards the door. Liv tried to put her hand on his shoulder, but he broke away.  
  
"Good day, Governor. I'm sorry for your loss." He said bitterly, fighting to hold back tears. He proceeded to leave the mansion without a word.  
  
Liv turned to Governor Swan. "Nice meeting you." She said with her thick Irish accent. "May god help you in this hard time. Good day." She nodded and left following Will. She followed him through the streets almost having to run to keep up. "Will! Will, please stop!" She shouted as they reached the mooring place of the Black Pearl.  
  
He turned around. His shaggy brown hair in his face. "Go into town with the others, Liv." She saw a tear roll down his cheek. "I need time alone." He hoisted himself up over the railing and disappeared leaving Liv standing alone on the shore. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See other chapters. Liv turned slowly away from the ship, there was nothing for her to do there. She made her way back to the main street. She passed numerous burned, scared, and dead people. The shops, just yesterday, full of happy, smiling people, now were cinders and ash. Broken glass and bricks littered the streets. She saw many woman and children crying over lost loved ones. Who ever had done this truly had no soul, no compassion; they only wanted one thing, treasure.  
  
She found Jack and Addie helping to cart away the dead. They stopped when they saw her. Without words, they could tell what happened. Liv's head hung down, as Jack's arm went around her shoulder. "Will's just going to have to come to terms with what happened." He stopped and smiled at Addie. "And I'm sure you will help him all you can."  
  
Liv went to Mr. Brown's Forge and greeted his widow. "Are you a friend of Will's?" she asked as Liv helped her pick up broken glass and metal.  
  
"One may say that." Liv answered simply.  
  
"You're not from around here, are you?"  
  
Liv looked at her confused.  
  
"You don't talk like us. You're Irish, right?"  
  
"Aye." Answered Liv "Will saved my life. I was kidnapped and he saved me."  
  
"Sounds like Will Turner. He always was nice to the ladies. Especially the Governor's daughter, what a shame, she was very beautiful."  
  
"Will told me of her." Said Liv, trying not to cry at the thought of Will unhappy.  
  
"But you love him, don't you?" asked the widow. "I tell it in your voice." Liv dropped the glass she was picking up. "I can tell, dear. Take it from a woman who was married for 25 years. I can tell when a man or a woman has another on their mind."  
  
Liv smiled. "What should I do for him?"  
  
"Just be there for him. He'll need you support." The smile left her face, as Liv's eyes lit up. "Don't worry, Will's not the type of boy to take advantage of women. But I've only ever seen him fall for one women." She smiled again. Then sighed. "Don't listen to me, I'm just a grieving widow." She turned away and buried her face in her petticoat.  
  
"Thank you. Mrs. Brown." Liv said getting up putting her hand on her shoulder. "For the advice about Will."  
  
"No problem. Thank you for helping me clean."  
  
Liv nodded and left without a word. Out on the streets again, she found the same site. Bodies were scattered around the streets, those of soldiers were also present around the fort.  
  
"They tried to fight." Said a voice behind her. She turned around seeing Governor Swan. "They took us too quickly." He said shaking his head.  
  
"Who?" asked Liv.  
  
"The traders from Africa. Said they were tired of how we traded with them. Told us the next shipment would be their last. They had threatened us before, but we never thought they would do anything."  
  
"What angered them so much?" inquired Liv, again with her accent.  
  
"How am I to know?" he asked flustered. "We never had time to react! It was late at night. All I remember was hearing cannon fire. The fort walls fell like parchment. We managed to sink their ship, but not before they destroyed us."  
  
Liv had nothing to say. She just stared at the water, where a few bodies still were floating.  
  
"Please tell Will the truth for me. Elizabeth, well, the Commodore professed his love in such a touching way. She came to me and told me the wedding was still on. Since a few years back they were to be married, then she called it off for Will's sake. You must understand, Will was gone for two months. I tried to send for him and tell him, but no ship could find him. Damn that bloody Pearl. Three weeks ago they were married in a wonderful ceremony. They were so much in love; I knew something must've been wrong. I went to her a week ago and asked why she suddenly decided to marry him. She said, the Commodore threatened to kill Will next time he came here unless she agreed to marry him. Elizabeth did what she did out of love for Will."  
  
" She loved him more then anything." Liv sighed. "I will tell him."  
  
"Will always had a kind heart, but I was never sure if he was right for my daughter. I'm sure he'd find love in you to suffice." He said with a smile and a wink.  
  
"Governor, I do not believe that was a necessary comment. Will and I are friends, and that is all." Her accent went back to a thick Irish. She gave him a bitter look. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must take my leave."  
  
"You're Irish, aren't you?" asked the Governor.  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?" she retorted coldly.  
  
"And one of royal decent. I can tell by your posture and your smooth skin. It's not common one comes this way. We always enjoy entertaining royal guests."  
  
"Well, if I see an Irish princess I'll tell her." Liv said sarcastically.  
  
She walked away leaving the Governor standing alone. She met up with Jack and the crew for a meal at the pub. The only one left standing. Liv and Addie helped cook the food as Jack poured the liquor. "After all, cooking for about fifteen men was a lot when you whole life was just destroyed" Said Addie as she stirred a pot of stew.  
  
After they had eaten their fill and drank ten bottles of rum, it was time to return to the ship.  
  
Liv went straight to Will's cabin and proceeded to tell him what the Governor told her. During her explanation his hand kept going in and out of his pocket where he had stored Elizabeth's hair.  
  
"She did it for me?" he asked her when she had finished.  
  
"Sounds like it." She said trying to smile.  
  
Tears streamed down Will's cheeks. Even though he was a man, he didn't care who saw him cry. His love was dead, and in the arms of another man.  
  
Will was not on deck when they set the sails. He remained in his cabin for three days, not eating, not drinking, not speaking to anyone. By the fourth day he emerged a new man. Nothing could wipe the smile off his face.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Mr. Gibbs to Liv.  
  
The parrot squawked. "Shiver me timbers."  
  
"Will someone, please, shut up that bird!" Yelled Jack, who of course had been drinking.  
  
"I believe he said, Will is over Elizabeth and now loves Liv." Said Addie calmly.  
  
Liv looked at her. 'That couldn't be right.' She said to herself. 'No, he loved her for twelve years! No, he can't be over her just yet.'  
  
Will came up from behind her with a bottle of rum, scaring her, and then ran off. 'Nope.' Thought Liv firmly. 'He's just drunk.' 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of the characters. I only own my own thoughts and some of them I wish I could get rid of!   
  
It's another night on the Caribbean. The Black Pearl has been sailing for a week since Will's emerge. Jack has had a bit too much to drink, standing at the helm. Will is asleep in his cabin, alone. Liv is sitting on the capstan, staring at the stars.  
  
"It's a mighty fine night, tonight, it is." Said Jack approaching her.  
  
"I find it cold, Capt'an." Said Liv with her thick Irish accent.  
  
"You know, any night can become warm with the proper blanket." Said Jack with a sly smile.  
  
"Aye." She said sadly.  
  
"You know, you're too tight, very tense." He said, moving behind her beginning to massage her neck. "A wonderful woman like you should've be this tense. Let me help you relax."  
  
Liv ducks out of his reach. "I'm sorry, Jack. I cannot allow you to take advantage of me."  
  
"Take advantage of you?" Jack asks jumping back. "I wouldn't even thing of doing such a vile, deceitful, ignorant, arrogant, and ... um ... um ... um ... what was I saying?"  
  
Liv scoffs. "Good night."  
  
"Oh, come on!" Jack pleaded.  
  
"Capt'an, you are a drunken pig and I will have no part in your pleasure schemes!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said anything about pleasure?" Jack said pointing his long fingers to the sky. He laughed. "I understand, completely. You're Will's property. You're his bitch."  
  
Liv slapped him very hard across the face. "You will never, ever say that again." She growled in his face.  
  
"His . Bitch." He said. "His no good, smelly, wench, whore, horse dropping who's only good for a warm blanket on a cold night, bitch."  
  
Liv lost control. She flung herself at him. She punched him across the face. Scratched at his neck, kicking him in his lower male appendage. Causing him to double over in pain.  
  
"Never, ever, ever call me that again!" She screamed.  
  
Will was awoken by the commotion and was walking up the stairs as she yelled. He ran to her side and put his arms around her.  
  
"It's okay. He didn't mean it, Liv. He's drunk, don't worry." He said softly in her ear.  
  
Breathing hard. "He called me your bitch, and a whore."  
  
"As I said, he's drunk, he doesn't know what he's saying."  
  
Jack pointed at Liv. "Remind me, to never insult you again." He panted as he stumbled to his feet. "Thousands of apologies, Miss." He walked away bending over still in pain from Liv's powerful kick.  
  
Liv sighed and looked into Will's eyes. "I over reacted." She said looking away.  
  
"It's normal. Sometimes even I feel that I need to hit Jack. Come on. It's late." He took her hand and led her into his cabin. He sat on his bunk as she sat on hers.  
  
Liv sighed heavily. "Its in my blood to fight. That's what sparked the fight between me and my friend, on the day he was killed."  
  
"What sparked the fight?" asked Will.  
  
"A disagreement." She smiled, fighting the urge to cry again. "You see, he was Welsh, I am Irish.  
  
"What was a Welsh doing in Ireland?" asked Will confused.  
  
"He was an apprentice of a knight. His father sent him there, to learn truth and right. He once told me. We met in the stable, that's where he taught me my sword skills. One day, war was about to break out. That's what we got into an argument over. I told him that I think we should flatten our enemies. He told me that I was thinking like a Britt. I didn't think anything of it, but I guess he did. For every day after that he'd be colder to me, ignore me, talk behind my back, it made it so that we could not have a civilized conversation about anything. Even though I wanted to have a relationship, I wanted to get to know him, he pushed me away."  
  
"He pushed you away? Why?"  
  
"Ha!" laughed Liv sarcastically "I tried to find that out. I tried my damn- est, but the more I asked him, the angrier he became. That day, when the horsemen came, was to be my last lesson with him. I was dreading it. For that meant that we would have no reason to talk to each other anymore. " Her voice began to shake slightly. "He would never listen to my apology. Even thought I never found out what I did, I still apologized."  
  
"You had a right to know." Will paused and sat up in his bunk. "He just pushed you aside? I thought you were friends."  
  
"We were. He declared it once to me. I hope he wasn't lying."  
  
"Liv, why do you think you liked him so much?" Asked Will softly.  
  
"We had a lot in common. And I fancied him, a bit. He had a bit of a stench, but I soon got over that. You know, living with the animals, and not bathing regularly, it can begin to stink." She laughed.  
  
"I think that's a horrible thing to do to a girl." Said Will, firmly. "I know I'd never do that to you." His hand reached down to her bunk below his. She took it and held it. "I promise you that, too."  
  
"I thought I'd ever have a friend like you, Will." She smiled putting his hand to her cheek.  
  
"What was your friend's name?" asked Will retracting his hand slowly.  
  
Liv sighed. "Joshua." She said scowling.  
  
Will muttered something under his breath about the Welsh. "Liv?" he said after five minutes.  
  
"Hmm?" was her reply.  
  
"Did you love him?" he asked. There was a long pause. "Liv?"  
  
"Did I love him? Love him?" she sighed. "I hardly knew him." She said turning over, not looking at Will. "How can I love a man I hardly know?" she shifted on her mattress. "Yes," She whispered. "I did."  
  
She said nothing more. Will could hear her muffled tears throughout the night.  
  
A/N: (to a certain group of people) Liv loved him, not to be confused with me! Yes, that may be based on my story, but based very loosely. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: see other chapters.  
  
Liv woke late the next morning. The bright sun flooded the cabin through the little window. She rose and dressed quickly, she knew something was wrong; it was too quiet on deck. She climbed the steps only to see the entire crew going about their duties, not saying a word. She found Will standing near the capstan.  
  
"What's going on?" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Cursed waters." Said Will bluntly. "And we have a ship coming up starboard. Loaded." He raised an eyebrow to Liv who nodded in response.  
  
A thick fog rose from the waters. The crew looked to Jack, who was unconcerned. Dark storm clouds swirled around the ship, as the prey ship sailed closer, unaware of the Black Pearl. A loud crack could be heard as the ship hit the Pearl. The crew was ready with hooks and lines to tie the ships together. The cannons boomed blowing huge holes in the side of the prey ship. They drew their swords and lowered the gangplanks onto the side of the ship.  
  
Will and Liv retreated to the lower decks to help with the cannons. They saw Jack on the other ship dancing around the treasure. He then did what Barbossa did to the Interceptor four years earlier. Put a pile of gunpowder in the center of the hull and ignite it. Blowing the ship in two. The crew laughed and yelled as Jack held up the prizes.  
  
Bolts of the finest fabric, spices from the Middle East, gold, silver and diamonds from Africa, were all part of it.  
  
"Sweet revenge for Port Royal!" Jack yelled at the wreckage. He turned to Will coming up the steps. "I believe this is yours." He handed Will a gold medallion, a bag of spices, and a pile of silk. "Booty all around! Quartermaster!" He yelled. A young man about Will's age and built walked out of the crowd. "Disperse this, evenly." He said taking a large gold bowl and a purse of diamonds.  
  
He walked over to Liv, handed her the diamonds. "No hard feelings, m'lady."  
  
"You see, Will." He put his hand on Will's shoulder. "All African trade ships pass this way." Will nodded, not really caring. "Just like the ship that destroyed Port Royal, sailed these waters just weeks ago."  
  
Will nodded, trying not to pay attention. The last thing he wanted to hear about was Port Royal. That was his old life. This is his new.  
  
That night there was a celebration on board. Rum was part of the treasure, at least five barrels. Everyone raised their tankards and sang their hearts out. Even the mute pirate was having fun. He showed the rest of the crew what the parrot called "gutting a fish". He danced around the decks in a drunken fashion and fell overboard. Unfortunately, since he could not scream it took a while for the crew to realize he was gone. Finally they threw out a line and pulled him back onto the ship.  
  
Both Liv and Will concluded he had enough rum for the evening. They drug him back to his hammock, as the parrot said some profanities in his honor.  
  
When they returned to the decks Jack was in the middle of telling a story about a girl he met at some port. "Couldn't keep her hands off me." He boasted.  
  
Will rolled his eyes. "I've heard this story too many times." He whispered in her ear. "And every time it changes."  
  
Liv giggled. "Ever tried taking his rum away?"  
  
Will raised his eyebrows. "I'd be killed. He can't live without it. Complains about headaches."  
  
"You've never been drunk, have you?" asked Liv slyly.  
  
"Just a little bit." Said Will.  
  
The crew let out a hearty laugh when Jack had finished the story. "Another round!" he held his mug high in the air as he stumbled to the barrels. He pulled out the cork in the bottom of the barrel letting some rum splash onto the deck. The rest of the crew jumped up and put their tankards under the running stream of rum.  
  
Will sat down on top of the capstan next to Liv. He took her hand in his; she put her head on his shoulder. They sat there until Jack had passed out from all the rum running through his body. Soon the rest of the crew followed. Will jumped down and helped Liv down. He took the helm. "Someone has to keep this bloody ship on course." He said.  
  
Liv looked down at the drunken, passed out crew.  
  
"They're not supposed to do that. Drinking on board." He said.  
  
Liv saw his hand reach into the pocket where the lock of Elizabeth's hair was. He left his hand in the pocket for some time. Looking forlorn. When he removed his hand he was his normal self.  
  
Liv picked up a flute from rolling off the side of the ship. She put it to her lips. A beautiful tune came out of the end of the flute. Will looked to her with amaze. He felt his body relax. It was such wonderful music. When she finished he cocked his head to one side and asked. "Where did you learn to play like that?"  
  
Liv chuckled. "Its an old song. From back in the Celtic era. It's a song for healing. One of the only songs I remember."  
  
For the rest of the night Will kept the ship on course. Liv adjusted the sails, and played music. They had to keep a clear head, for the next day, the crew would be very grouchy and have headaches.  
  
However, that was nothing compared to what was about to happen. The wheels of change were turning. The wind was slowing down. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC. That honor goes to the Disney Company.  
  
A/N: Okay, it's getting very difficult to continue writing with out any form of feedback! I've got a lemon in mind, but I might scrap it. Let me know what you think. Trust me, it's a great scene! ;-P And THANKYOU to those who have already reviewed and THANKYOU to those about to!  
  
Will opened his eyes; the blazing sun was high in the sky. It had been almost a month since they last looted a ship. No wind was going about the ship. The wind was dead. For six days they had not moved. This was the third time in a month this happened. Liv was sharpening a sword she had stolen from the ship they looted. Jack was staring at himself in a mirror. Mr. Gibbs was trying to get the last drops of rum out of his flask. The only sound was the parrot's squawk every once and a while.  
  
"I can't take this anymore." Said the midget pirate. "I've had enough of this sitting around. We got oars on this bloody boat. Lets use them!"  
  
Some of the crew mumbled in agreement.  
  
"And where would you go?" asked Jack, still admiring himself in a mirror. "I believe it's the captain's job to decide what we do next."  
  
"You told us that yesterday, and the day before that. And the day before that!" Said Addie.  
  
"I did?" said Jack, putting the mirror in his pocket. The crew nodded. "Well." He said. "We can't use the oars."  
  
"Why not?" asked the quartermaster.  
  
'That was a different voice.' Thought Liv. She was anxious to hear him speak; he seemed to have an accent similar to hers.  
  
"Because." He said firmly nodding. "Because they are no longer on the ship."  
  
Addie put her head in her hands. "What did you do with them?"  
  
"Sold them. I bet you he sold them!" yelled the quartermaster.  
  
"Now pipe down, back there, James. I'll tell you how it happened." Jack went into a long story about how he had 'lost' the oars. During which the crew grunted and moaned, with displeasure.  
  
"Those damn things were twenty feet long!" yelled James the quartermaster. "You can't loose something that big!"  
  
"And yet, Jack did." Said Will quietly to Liv.  
  
Just as soon as the words left his mouth a powerful wind blew filling the sails. The crew cheered.  
  
"I don't know what you did, mate. But thanks." Said Jack quickly.  
  
"But what really happened to the oars?" asked Liv  
  
"I used then to, uh, make something." He said with a smile, and walked away.  
  
Jack ordered everyone back to his or her posts. They continued on for three more days.  
  
On the third day, the wind stopped, again. The disgruntled crew grew restless. Jack tried his best to keep the crew calm, but usually fights broke out. Will and Liv retreated to their cabin during most of the fighting, for safety.  
  
One hot afternoon, when the ship had not moved for two days, the quartermaster started another fight. Only this time Liv and Will could not retreat. He cornered them with this sword drawn.  
  
"Scared?" he asked, wrinkling his face. Will looked worriedly to Liv. Liv smiled.  
  
"Go Will." Said Liv sharply. "Run."  
  
Will broke free and reached for her hand, she shook her hand out of his grasp. She drew her sword. "I'll give you two seconds to back away." She said angrily to him.  
  
"Or what?" he asked sarcastically. "You'll try and jab me with that sword of yours?"  
  
She raised her arm and hit his head with the hilt of the weapon. He retaliated and swung his sword at her head. She quickly ducked moving out of his cornering. He turned around trying to stab her. She moved with ease around the blade and deflected another attempted beheading.  
  
She soon made a three-foot span between them. He raised his arm, and extended out his sword in a French manner. She did the same. He charged at her, she easily deflected all his blows. They fought their way across the deck. Until Liv's back hit the door of Jack's cabin. James jabbed his sword at her head. As she ducked the blade went through the frosted glass, shattering it all over her.  
  
James put his sword to her neck. "Get up, wench." He growled at her.  
  
Liv dropped her sword and stood up slowly. The glass had cut a few small lines in her face. Her hair was matted with sweat. She stood all the way up, looking fiercely in his eyes.  
  
"Look what I've brought down." He said with a sneer.  
  
While his head was turned, Liv lurched at him with her shoulder in his ribs. The force of the blow made him drop his sword and fall backwards. She grabbed his sword before it hit the deck, putting it lightly on his neck.  
  
"No," she hissed, "Look at what I've brought down."  
  
The wind picked up. The wildness in Liv's eyes disappeared, as well did James'. The crew looked at each other. Liv released her grip on the sword and tossed it in the air, catching it by the hilt. She put her hand down and helped James up. Handing him his sword she said. "You fight well. But not as good as me. Watch yourself." She smiled. He smiled back. "Thought I was a damn good fighter, then you came along. I might need to learn some of those moves. But," he whispered in her ear. "You cheated."  
  
"That's what girls do best." She smiled.  
  
Jack let out a yell. "Ah! My island!"  
  
The crew assembled on the port side. In the water a small island, only about four miles wide. Liv and Will looked at each other. They'd soon have their feet on solid ground again. Even though the island was small, Liv was happy to see it. After a more then a month on this ship, she needed to get away.  
  
"Ready the log boats!" Addie yelled.  
  
"Load up the rum! Tonight we celebrate!" Said Jack climbing up to the crow's nest.  
  
Will and Liv helped load the boats. They're eyes met more then once. Liv saw a hint of wildness she had never seen in him before. 'What is he thinking about?' wondered Liv. Jack ordered a small group of me to stay onboard to guard the ship.  
  
"No one's around for miles." Will told him.  
  
"Ah," replied Jack. "The unseen ones, they are the dangerous ones."  
  
He walked away. Will crossed his arms. "The rum's is getting to him." He sighed and rolled his eyes "Again."  
  
When the long boat was lowered, Will and Liv were on it. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See other chapters. _______________________________________________________________________ Author's Note: WARNING! This chapter contains a graphic sex scene. Not suitable for eyes/ears of young readers  
  
. BE WARNED! This chapter probably merits an R to NC-17 rating.  
  
Probably one of the first LEMONS for POTC.. .. .. Enjoy.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Liv's bare feet finally touched the ground. It had been weeks since they made landfall. The other crewmembers came ashore in shifts, not leaving the ship unattended at any costs. Captain's orders.  
  
By nightfall, three fourths of the crew, including Jack, Will, and Liv were on shore. Dancing and singing around a huge bon fire on the beach. Jack was on his third bottle of rum, and in his own little world. He danced around singing at the top of his lungs. The moon was full and bright in the sky. When he was able to make it over to Liv, Will took her hand and lead her off into the woods.  
  
"Such a wonderful night." She sighed as they walked through the woods, leaving Jack and the crew. The light from the fire was dimming the farther they went. "Like the first night I was with that other ship I sailed on." Her speech broke up. She paused as they walked. After a while she spoke again. "You know what the worse part was? Besides them raping me?" She looked to Will.  
  
"I can't imagine what could be worse for a woman." Said Will softly.  
  
"They never asked me if I permitted them." She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked.  
  
They walked to the other side of the island, far away from the others. The water splashed gently on the rocks. Little waves kept going in and out. A cool breeze blew in, sending shivers up Liv's spine. Something was about to happen, good or bad, she couldn't tell, but she sensed something wasn't normal. 'It's time.' A voice in her head spoke, a voice Liv only heard once before, in her homeland, but didn't listen to it. At that time in the past it was not the right time.  
  
Coming into the moonlight, Will saw wildness flash in Liv's eyes. She laughed. "Try and catch me!" And she darted away from him.  
  
Will laughed, threw his head back and howled. A new emotion took over him. One he had never felt before with Elizabeth. The emotion of lust and total desire. He felt the blood running through his veins. His body felt light. 'Get her!' A voice said in his head. He took a deep breath, and ran to catch her.  
  
She darted in and out of the forest, around rocks, through the underbrush, in and out of the water. All the time, Will was right behind her.  
  
She paused for one moment, enough for Will to almost catch her. He put his strong arms around her and began kissing her neck softly. She laughed and bent down under his arms. She stood up quickly and winked at Will in the moonlight. Will pretended to pout. "No fair." He looked at her with lust filled eyes.  
  
Liv turned and ran as fast as she could. They were in a very dark part of the forest. A low branch hung above her. She jumped onto it right before Will almost ran into her. She smiled and jumped down after he passed. She ran towards the beach.  
  
She barely was thinking, she let her emotions take over. She wasn't running from him because she was afraid. She was running because she *wanted* him to catch her. She ran into the forest. 'Must hide' the voice said again. She knew she had lost Will, but he'd soon be behind her again. She ran back out on the beach. A huge rock lay before her. 'I'll surprise him, jump him!' She though. She made quickly to climb the rock when she felt an iron grip on her ankle. She tried to pull away but it was no use. The hand gripping her ankle had won.  
  
It was Will. He laughed wildly, and with little effort slid her body back onto the sandy beach. He positioned himself on top of her. They both laughed, as sweat beaded on their brows.  
  
Liv laid back. He had caught her; there was no reason to struggle in the arms of a man that she was growing deeply in love with.  
  
Will slowly lowered his head and began to kiss her cheek. She nuzzled her cheek to his. Kissing it lightly. She moved her abdomen up towards his. She felt different. She felt free. Free to do what she wanted. She silently begged him to take her, to love her, and to be with her forever.  
  
Will could feel his emotions growing. His kissed soon moved from her cheek, where they usually were, to her lips. He kissed her long and hard. She could feel his tongue in her mouth, searching for something that wasn't there. She offered her tongue, which he took readily and caressed it. He lowered his waist and began to grind himself against her. Liv answered with moans of pleasure.  
  
His hands began to move to her shirt. Slowly unbuttoning it, rubbing and kissing her lovingly as he went. Liv's hands reached for his shirt, moving her thin, nimble fingers around the buttons. She removed it with ease. Her hands rubbed his sides, making Will's emotions heighten more; he was becoming harder, and making it difficult to control himself. It was hard enough to resist her, and with the pain growing, he could no longer wait. Will twisted his legs between Liv's. He sat up and made to undo her belt.  
  
He stopped. His face returned from its wild state to his normal tone. His hand reached into his pocket where he kept the lock of Elizabeth's hair. He pulled it out and looked at it. Liv looked up at him with concern. Will paused, closed it in his hand, put it to his brow, and exhaled. After a moment he threw it into the sea. 'This is my new life.' He told himself.  
  
Liv opened her mouth to speak, but didn't have time to. Will's eyes flashed wild again. He leaned down kissing Liv and caressing her tongue again. He sat up and removed her pants. He put his mouth to her navel, and slowly licked her body lovingly. He nibbled her skin in various places.  
  
Liv moved her hands quickly to Will's trousers. Within seconds they were laying beside them. Liv rubbed his back, making Will's emotions heighten even more. The pain was too much now. He had been freed from his clothes, and was now ready to release all the lust and desire. He exhaled heavily. He propped himself up on his arms, above Liv's head. His brown hair, hanging straight down from his head, his face barely visible, almost touching her face. Liv smiled. Reached for his chest, softly clawing it.  
  
"Do you permit me?" Will asked panting loudly.  
  
Liv stopped. "Aye, only you." 'Could this be real?' she asked herself.  
  
Will's emotions took over him. He held her down with little of his strength. He had never had to deal with emotions this strong before. He wanted her; he wanted her now; his body ached for her. He could feel the blood pulsing through his body, ready for what was about to come. He let it go. There was no reason to stop this now. He dove for her mouth again. This time moving his abdomen in, close to hers. He kissed her lips, engulfing her entire mouth in his. He pushed himself into her. He pulled her hips into his. He moved himself in and out of her until she moaned for more. His face dove her chest.  
  
She rubbed his back. Her hands felt like velvet against his skin. She messaged his neck lovingly. "This can't be happening!" She said.  
  
"But it is!" said Will in a seductive tone.  
  
Will stopped again. He propped himself up again, panting loudly. He pulled himself out of her. Liv looked up at him with worried eyes. He smiled a devilish smile. Before she could ask him what was the matter, he thrusted himself back in her with all the strength he could muster. Liv wanted to scream but Will's tongue had found it's way back in her mouth. He moved in a counter clock-wise motion inside her. He pushes her hips up closer to his. She kisses him back, sucking hard on his lip. He wrapped his legs around hers, pulling her pelvic area into his.  
  
Liv relaxed. She let him take over. It reminded her of the last time she had done this. 'But that was rape, this is real love.' She tried to tell herself.  
  
She kissed him passionately. Will's tongue massages hers gently. His lips moved from her lips back to her cheek, from her cheek to her neck. He nibbled her neck gently. Leaving little circles where his mouth had been. Liv runs her hand through his brown hair, down his back, and along his sides. She shivered as Will's rough hands moved from her back to her chest.  
  
Will heard Liv's heart beating behind her ribs. Beating with love, love for him, hopefully. He kissed her lips longingly, wanting this moment to last forever.  
  
He moved is head back a few inches from hers. "I love you." He said after a long kiss. "I needed to tell you. I love you."  
  
Liv smiled. "I love you too." She answered with tears of joy welling in her eyes, 'He really loves me' she thought. She rose up, kissing him, biting his lower lip, pulling him back down to her. She threw her arms around his back, hugging him tightly. She wanted this moment to last forever. He wasn't the first man she had ever loved, but he was the first that loved her back.  
  
They lay there for a while, in each other's arms, still connected. Liv whispered in Will's ear. "I love you, so much."  
  
"Nothing could take me away from you." Will answered.  
  
Will crawled up and down her body, rubbing her body. He pushed his tongue into her mouth one last time, kissed her longingly, and slowly retracted himself from her body.  
  
Liv put her hands on the side of his face, holding it to her lips. She turned his head to the right. She licked the rim of his ear. "Again." She said softly. Will smiled. "With pleasure."  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry everyone, I had to get that out of my system. Guilty pleasure. Oh come on! Like you've never imagined yourself on the beach with Orlando Bloom, or Johnny Depp!  
  
I'm thinking about writing another one. Tell me what you think. It might not be in this story, but I'll make a sequel. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See previous Chapters.  
  
A/N:::: THANKYOU! To all who have reviewed my story! And a THANKYOU in advance for those about to review!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Liv's eyes opened. She was in the old stable where she met with her friend daily for lessons. She was huddled in the corner of a stall. A large black shadow loomed over her. From it she heard voices. She heard the voice of her dead friend, Jack's voice, the foul pirates she sailed with before, and Will's voice. They were all taunting and insulting her.  
  
"Please, stop." She whimpered. Tears running down her cheeks. "Stop."  
  
Just then, a bright light tore through the shadow it was a knight on a white steed, sword drawn, battling the dark insulting shadow. Liv looked up, the knight dismounted and raised his face guard. It was Joshua. She smiled. He looked so brave and handsome. He put down his hand to her, helping her up off the floor. When she stood up, he knelt down and kissed her hand gently.  
  
"I thought you were dead." She said to him.  
  
"As I thought you." He said with a thick Welsh accent. "Liv, I'm sorry." He said slowly. "I was wrong for what I did to you. I was a stupid boy."  
  
Liv smiled. "If I could only forgive you." A cold vicious voice said, that was not her own. It spoke again. "You hurt me, it will take a long time for me to get over that. I hate you now, and there is nothing you can do to change my mind."  
  
He sighed heavily. He drew his sword placing it near her throat, furious. She looked into his green eyes as he stared into her brown eyes.  
  
He resheathed his sword. He could never hurt her. He moved in, close to her lips. She felt the warmth of his lips press against hers.  
  
'Those are not his lips.' She thought. She opened her eyes to see Will kissing her a good morning.  
  
It was all a dream, all of it. He had never apologized, he had never kissed her. She had gotten her hopes up for no reason.  
  
"How did you sleep?" asked Will smiling.  
  
"Fine." She lied, she didn't want to tell him about the dreams she had been having since their night on the island, a month ago. They had mostly to do with her past life. Her family, her friends, her homeland, was the subjects most of the dreams. She sighed heavily. And slowly got out of bed.  
  
They had the early watch this morning. The moon was full, again. Shedding it's light over the calm waters. Liv climbed the ropes to the crow's nest, the cool breeze ruffling her hair gently. Her thoughts drifted to her dreams. Had he really wanted to apologize and didn't know how? Or did he really hate her? She shook her head. 'I mustn't think of him.' She said to herself. She looked down at Will who was checking a map Jack had given to him. 'But Will, he really does love me." She sighed  
  
A loud crack broke the silence of the night. A cannon ball hit the water not thirty feet away from the ship.  
  
Liv turned around to see another ship approaching them on the port bow. She reached for the bell to awaken the crew, and rang it loudly. The crew came running onto deck. Liv and Will returned below the decks to man the cannons. Another loud boom filled the night. The other ship had begun to fire at them. The cannon ball hit the water spraying water twenty feet in the air.  
  
Will and Liv loaded one cannon, as part of the crew loaded the others. Jack ordered them to fire. There was a moment of silence as the wick lit the powder. The cannons went off in order. Mighty blows hit the other ship.  
  
More cannon fire came from the other ship. Hitting the decks, making the planks splinter above their heads. Jack ordered another round fired. All the cannons were shot off. The other ship, knowing it was loosing turned away from the Black Pearl.  
  
Liv looked to Will, and smiled. They did it.  
  
One last cannon went off from the other ship. Hitting the side of the Pearl. Blowing a hole in the side where the cannons were, right next to Liv. Pieces of wood and metal flew everywhere. Will turned around, letting his back be exposed to the explosion. Liv was hit with the full blast. The ball hit three feet away from her. The wood from the side of the ship flew at her.  
  
The force of the blow, threw her onto the other side of the hull.  
  
Will looked up. Liv was laying, her back propped up against the wall. Wood pieces stuck in her hair and on her cloths. Her face was bloody. Will rushed to her side.  
  
"Liv!" he screamed. "Oh, god, please don't be dead!" he gently raised her head.  
  
"Will." She said weakly. "I, I, I love you." Her head sank into his hands.  
  
"No." he sobbed. "Bloody no!" he screamed. Again, even though he was a man, he didn't care who saw him cry. He cradled her head gently against his chest.  
  
Jack walked up to him. He looked down at Will. "She's not dead, mate." He said calmly.  
  
Will looked up. "What do you mean?" he asked in disbelief. "I saw it happen. The bloody cannon ball hit her."  
  
"Will. Trust me, she's not dead." Jack said leaning down to him. "Listen, all she'll need is some 'get better'."  
  
"You mean medicine?" asked Will.  
  
"No, some 'get better'. Trust me, mate, I know how to deal with this." He smiled. "Now, pick her up and bring her to my cabin." He turned around, hoping Will would follow him.  
  
Will looked down at Liv's body. Was she really not dead? He slowly slid his hands under her body lifting her up. He walked slowly, even though he was a strong, she was still heavy. Jack opened the door to his cabin for them.  
  
"Here we go." He said. He motioned to the bed. "Put her down there. Prop her head up, and rise her left leg and right arm."  
  
Will looked at him. "What?" he said confused.  
  
"Just do it, mate."  
  
Will propped her head up with a rolled up blanket, raised her right arm and left leg. Jack smiled. He opened a small drawer and pulled out a feather. He stuck it in his tourniquet he wore around his head. He took out a small cloth bag full of something and sprinkled it on her stomach. Then he put his hands to his head, and began to chant. "Be ya sooo le, kop nil fall op le."  
  
Will couldn't believe it. "Jack, you don't expect that to work, do you?"  
  
Jack spun around. "If you want to see her alive, please, please, don't interrupt me." He went back to his chant. Will sat down in a chair next to the door and put his head in his hands.  
  
The chanting went on for a good twenty minutes before Jack stopped. He removed the feather and replaced it in the drawer he had taken it from.  
  
Will looked up. "That's it?" he asked, glad the horrible chanting was over. "Why isn't she alive?"  
  
"Mate, she was always alive. Just not awake. Give her time, you'll see." He grabbed a bottle of rum and walked out of the room. Will sat on the floor next the bed. There was nothing for him to do. Liv lay unconscious, her chest lightly rising and falling. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: See other chapters  
  
Will reached up, taking her hand in his. He put it to his brow then kissed it. There was nothing he could do. Liv was dying, Jack had done some devil worship over her, his back ached from the explosion, and he could not save his love.  
  
Will shook his head. What was wrong with him, he asked himself. Elizabeth, a woman he loved for twelve years, died married to another man for his sake. And Liv? She saved his life. If her body wasn't a shield, that'd be him lying there, motionless. Will put his ear to her chest, he smiled as he heard her heart beat. 'She's still alive!' he thought.  
  
He stood up. He needed something to keep him busy, something that will entertain him. 'I wonder what jack keeps in here.' He thought walking over to a chest of drawers. He opened up the top drawer. In it were a spare tourniquet, a little pouch of spices, a quill, and a hammer. 'Odd collection of things.' Will though.  
  
He closed the drawer and opened up one next to it. An animal's pelt, a whale bone, a small clump of dirt, a handful of dried grass, a stone that looked quite a bit like Jack's face, a stick of wood with notched in it, and a small bowl made of stone. Will picked up the notched stick, looking at it suspiciously. 'What is this used for?' he thought. He ran his fingers over it; it almost tickled his fingertips. It was very smooth, and almost feathery. Will looked at it, and quickly put it down. He knew what Jack used it for. He closed the drawer, wiping off his fingers on his shirt.  
  
A large drawer was beneath the two smaller ones. He had trouble opening this one. He tugged on it until it came loose. Inside were a woman's corset and a dress. Will picked it up looking at it questionably. 'Does *he* wear this?' he asked himself. He put the corset down on the trunk next to the chest. He picked up the dress. 'Most definitely a woman's.' Under the dress was a letter. A woman's handwriting was on the out side. Will put the dress back in the drawer and sat down on the planks and opened the letter.  
  
My Dear Sparrow,  
  
You flew from me this morning; I hope you still love me. This dress is to be my wedding dress. I do not care what my father thinks of you, I love you, it doesn't bother me that you are a pirate. In fact, I would like to join you. I'd enjoy sailing the seas with you. You are my love, the love I will never forget. Please, come back.  
  
Your love forever,  
  
You're Addie  
  
Anamarie  
  
Will put the letter back in the envelope. He couldn't believe it. Jack and Addie were to be married? Addie isn't her real name? Anamarie? Plus, he couldn't imagine Addie in this dress. It was too feminine for her. Will sighed, 'Stranger things have happened.' He thought. He replaced the letter where it was and put the garments back in their proper places.  
  
He turned around. Liv was still lying there, unconscious. He saw her chest rising and knew she was still alive. He knelt down to get in the final drawer. When he opened it, the familiar smell of rum came out. In the drawer was about ten bottles of rum. Will shook his head and laughed. "Devil's drink. Ha! I live for this stuff! " He said, mocking Jack. Will shut the drawer. He looked around. Where else could he explore? There was an old sea trunk in the corner of the cabin; Will knew that's where Jack kept his spare clothes and weapons.  
  
He looked in a far corner of the cabin. There was something Will had never seen before. It was an old painting. It was Jack's style to have old maps lying about, but never a painting. Will walked up to it. Painted on the canvas were a woman, an older man, and a young boy. Will smiled, the boy looked like him when he was a child. His smile faded when he realized who the boy was. It was Jack.  
  
There was Jack, not even six years old. 'How could he have this?' Will asked himself. 'Where did it come from? Thought he never had a home. Or did he?'  
  
Just then he heard the doorknob turn. He turned around and sat down next to Liv just before Jack open the door. "Okay in here, mate?" He asked Will, sounding concerned.  
  
"I'm fine." Said Will slowly.  
  
"No you're not." Jack walked in and shut the door. "I know it's hard mate, but she will be okay, just believe me." Jack smiled.  
  
Will looked forlorn.  
  
"I know." Started Jack. "Lets talk."  
  
"Talk?" Will asked, Jack had never done anything in the four years he had known him, why are they 'talking' now?  
  
"I'll tell you something about me, you don't know, if you tell me something I don't know about you. Okay?"  
  
Will nodded. At least he had company while he waited. But wait. What if Jack asked him something about Liv? Should he tell him her story? The truth that she trusted him with? He'd make that decision when it came time. "You go first." Said Will.  
  
"All right. Here's something you don't know. Addie's real name is Anamarie." He raised his eyebrows. "I gave her that name when I first met her, oh, about five years ago. And, get this, she actually fell in love with me." He cocked his head. "Then I stole her ship, and she got mad. But even through her foul feeling about me, she still wanted to marry me." He turned his head towards the door. "I think she still does." Jack turned to Will and smiled. "You're turn."  
  
Will stammered. "I, I don't know. Uh. Ask me something, it'll be easier."  
  
"Sure." Said Jack with a sly smile. "What happened that night on my island, when you two went off and came back hours later all," he mocked Will's giggly side, bouncing up and down on the stool he was sitting on. "Like that."  
  
'Damn!' thought Will, 'Why did he have to ask that?'  
  
Jack looked at Will his head cocked looking in Will's eye which were pointed downward.  
  
"Well, you see we-" Will began to say but Jack cut him off.  
  
"Never mind!" said Jack, raising his arms above his head. "The look of a man when he has told a woman he loved her and she didn't say it back."  
  
"No!" said Will quickly. "It wasn't like that." He sighed. "She really does love me."  
  
"Ah-ha!" said Jack "So you didn't have to have a self quiggly?"  
  
"A what?"  
  
Jack laughed. "You lucky boy." He smiled his cocky Jack smile. "A wonderful woman." He laughed again.  
  
Will looked confused. "A quiggly?"  
  
Jack wiped the tears from his eyes from laugher. "Quiggly means aroused. A self quiggly, is a self-"  
  
"I see," Said Will, cutting him off. "And no."  
  
Mr. Gibbs knocked on the door. Jack got up and opened it. He looked back at Will, and left the room. Will looked at the door. 'What's wrong with Jack tonight? He just wanted to know what happened. He doesn't really care if I know the truth about him and Addie. Addie might, but Jack certainly didn't.  
  
He looked over at Liv again, her chest still rising and falling. Jack said she'd wake up, but he didn't say how soon. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: See other chapters.  
  
A/N: This is what all you Jack Sparrow fans have been waiting for. A chapter where Jack is the main character! ...........  
  
.........  
  
........  
  
........  
  
It had been two days since the attack. Now she lies in hers and Will's cabin, motionless with Will at her side. Only once had her eyes lashes flickered. Will was trying to convince himself that she would not die, that she was a fighter, and would win this battle. He'd look into her closed eyes, willing them to open. He wished to feel the warmth of her lips against his, but when he kissed her, they were cold, lifeless.  
  
He sighed, "I need sleep." He rose to his feet, and climbed onto his bunk above hers. He closed his eyes, sleep came readily to him, and within minutes he was sound asleep.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Jack opened the door quietly. He walked into the room, and leaned over Liv. He pried opened her eyes and let them shut. He took the cork out of the bottle of rum he had in his hand. Opening Liv's mouth a little bit, he poured the liquid in her mouth. She swallowed slowly. He looked up to Will, poked him in the ribs. Will moaned but did not wake.  
  
He turned around slowly and walked out of the cabin shutting the door quietly. He walked up the stairs to the decks. Took his place at the helm and picked up a bottle of rum he had near by.  
  
"It's a damn shame." He said nonchalantly to Addie who approached him from behind.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" She asked.  
  
"You're belt jingles when you walk, even though you were holding it." He said not turning around and not seeing her.  
  
"You pay that much attention to me?" She said walking around to his line of sight.  
  
"It's my job, love." Jack responded. Addie paused.  
  
"What is a damn shame?" She said after a minute of trying to look in to his eyes.  
  
"Will and Liv."  
  
"Ah, poor kid never had a chance. She'll die soon."  
  
"I didn't mean* that. *" Said Jack, in an accusing voice. "I mean how much they love each other. And now," he paused. "There's little hope."  
  
"Think she'll be dead by sunrise?" said Addie looking to the horizon.  
  
"What is your problem, Anamarie?" Said Jack in a harsh voice, taking another swig of rum. "Can't you see how the poor mate is grieving? There used to be a time where you cared about people. Have you forgotten that she saved your life?"  
  
Addie looked to Jack, it had been years since he called her Anamarie. It was odd that Jack was actually mad, or upset about something. "I'm sorry." She replied slowly.  
  
Jack took another swig of rum. "You know what gets me?"  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"You sent me that dress, and yet you never worn it."  
  
Addie scoffed. "A lot changed since I first met you." She said walking to the railing.  
  
Jack tied down the wheel and walked up behind her and put his arms around her. He took her hand and kissed it. She pulled away. "Captain Sparrow, I cannot account for this behavior."  
  
Jack smiled. "I can, love." He kissed her neck passionately.  
  
Addie turned around and smacked him hard across the face. She straightened her shirt and walked off.  
  
Jack shrugged and took another drink of the rum. 'Good rum, my friend.' He thought. He walked back over to the wheel.  
  
Mr. Gibbs was sitting on the head. Jack took a double take as he saw the look on Gibbs' face.  
  
"Problems?" He asked approaching him.  
  
"I think the gruel went bad." He said in a voice of pain. He winced as Jack moved closer.  
  
"Gruel can't go bad. It lasts for months and months." Jack smiled.  
  
Mr. Gibbs went a few shades of green. Jack jumped back taking a swig of rum, as a foul sound came from his bottom. "Sorry." Mr. Gibbs said.  
  
"No worries mate." Jack smiled.  
  
Turning around and taking his place at the helm. He slowly readjusted to the bearings on the chart. Staring into the dark horizon he laughed. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me." He softly sung to himself. He hummed a few bars then sung at the top of his lungs. "We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'hearties, yo ho!" He laughed and took yet another drink of rum. He had not felt this happy for a while now. But why? He disposed of the thought and began to readjust the sails.  
  
After a few hours he went back to Will's cabin. He opened the door silently, and tiptoed in. A candle Will had lit was going down and the dim light was enough for Jack to see that Liv had her eyes open.  
  
"Jack?" She said weakly. "That you?"  
  
Jack moved towards her. "Yes, are you alright?" he asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"Are you worried about me?" She asked weakly.  
  
Jack was taken aback. "No. Just for Will's sake." He smiled and poked Will hard in the ribs. Will grunted and rolled over, not waking.  
  
Liv smiled, "He's been awake for two days."  
  
Jack looked down to her. "How long had you been awake?"  
  
"I've been awake off and on. Is Will alright?"  
  
"He's fine. Just sleepy." He smiled and offered her some rum. "Care to drink?"  
  
"If it'll take the pain away." She took the bottle from him and drunk it down.  
  
Taking the bottle away. "Thirsty?" He asked sarcastically. Liv just smiled. She settled back down on her back. She stared up at the bottom of Will's bunk for a minute and then shut her eyes.  
  
Jack rose slowly. He went to the door and pushed it open. He looked back at Liv and Will and smiled.  
  
....................................  
  
....................................  
  
....................................  
  
................................  
  
A/N: The part in the last chapter about the stick that Will was fingering was a 'pleasure stick'. It was kind of like Viagra for back then. Sorry if this paints a bad mental picture. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: See other chapters  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Will was sitting next to Liv; her eyes fluttered open, and began gasping for air. Will tried to help her. She thrashed like a fish out of water. Screaming and gasping for air she looked over to Will. She suddenly stopped and looked straight at Will. Her face melted away and looked like Elizabeth's burned away flesh. Her flesh fell of her body and within seconds she was a withered and decayed skeleton. Will screamed.  
  
He felt a firm hand on his shoulder and snapped open his eyes. Liv's face was looking at him.  
  
"It was all a dream." She said gently as she dabbed a rag on his brow.  
  
"I, I saw you." He gapped out. "You died."  
  
"Thanks to you I didn't." She pressed the wet rag harder on his head cooling it down. Will tried to get up she restrained him. "You're not well, Will. Just rest today. I will take care of you as you did of me." She bent over and kissed his lips.  
  
They felt warm against Will's lips. He smiled, 'She's alive. It *was* a dream.' He thought. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Liv took the wet rag away. She brushed his hair away from his face and pulled up the blanket. She turned around, the searing pain came back. It made her knees weak and her stomach twist. Never before had she felt this much pain. 'Childbirth must be less painful then this.' She thought as she sat down on her bunk.  
  
She pulled off the shirt she was wearing and looked at it. The front was stained with her blood and with holes from the wood and metal. She looked down at herself. Her once porcelain white skin, with no faults, now bloody, cut and bruised. The bandages wrapped around her were falling off. She peeled one off on her stomach. A nasty gash about four inches spread across her entire stomach. It would take a long time to heal, and even after that, she'd have scars the rest of her life.  
  
She picked up another shirt she had stored and put it on. Laced up her trousers and slowly left the room. The planks felt cold on her feet as she walked towards the steps. Ascending the steps she remember the first time she had fallen down and how Will was there to catch her.  
  
She came on deck and saw the ship was docked at Jack's Island once again. She thought of how Will had protected her the first morning and explained to the crew why she was there. 'He saved my life too many times.' She thought. 'I can never repay him.'  
  
Looking towards the island's far beach. The memories of that night flooded back. She could feel Will all around her, loving her as no one loved her before.  
  
She felt dizzy as she looked over the railing to the water below. 'How long had she been down?' She wondered. She looked down in the water once more. The water splashed against the rocks making a peaceful sound.  
  
Her thoughts drifted to her homeland. She promised herself, one day she'd return, to see the cliffs and the beautiful hills and fields. To return to her father and mother, return to the stable, and the grave of her friend. Her one and only friend she had ever had until Will came along.  
  
Will, the man she deeply loved. She had known him for less then six months, but was certain that he was the right one. They felt something between them on the first day they had met. Will cared for her dearly, he loved her, and he declared it to her. Will wouldn't lie like her other friend, at least she hoped not. 'The passion he had for me, the desire.' She thought biting her lip. 'It couldn't be an act.'  
  
Will would accompany her, to her homeland of Ireland. He was not of royal blood, but her parents would not care. But she could never make Will leave the Pearl; he would have to come with her willingly.  
  
Liv turned around to see Addie behind her; she looked as if she had been crying. "What's wrong?" asked Liv.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just Jack." She said wiping the tears away. "Glad to see you're awake." She tried to smile.  
  
"What about Jack?" inquired Liv.  
  
"You know our relationship, one day we hate each other, the next we love each other."  
  
"What's so bad about that?"  
  
"The last day he loved me we had relations." Addie looked ashamed and laughed nervously. "You don't want to hear of my story." She turned around beginning to walk away. She didn't know this girl very well, why should she tell her?  
  
"You're with child?" Liv asked, knowing it was none of her business, but she was the only other woman on board, and the other person who could begin to comprehend her problem.  
  
Addie bit her lip and shook her head sadly. She looked at her feet, not making eye contact with Liv. She involuntarily rubbed her stomach. "Two months." She said sadly. "She looked up at Liv. "How am I to tell Jack? He'll be furious. It was an accident."  
  
"An accident?" Liv said raising an eyebrow. "I don't think those things happen by accident."  
  
Addie looked sadly at her. "What will he do?"  
  
Liv shrugged. "I guess this is when you really find out if he really loves you." Addie looked at her with hatred. "That came out wrong." Liv wanted to smile but could not.  
  
"You're right." Addie said slowly after a pause. "We were to be married at one time, did you know that?"  
  
Liv shook her head.  
  
"Yes, when I first met Jack, I fell deeply in love. Gave me my name, Addie." A tear fell down her cheek. "Before that I was Anamarie." She squatted down on the decks no longer holding her tears in. She buried her face in her hands, sobbing heavily.  
  
Liv had nothing to say. She had never been in a situation like this before, nor had she knew anyone in this state before. She bent down to comfort her as the searing pain came back. She winched. She put her arm around Addie's shoulder.  
  
Addie looked at her. "What about you and Will?"  
  
Liv opened her mouth. "Well . we . what about us?"  
  
Addie stopped her "I'm sorry, that's not something you want to talk about, I guess."  
  
Liv smiled. She looked up to see Jack Sparrow walking up the gangplank. Addie looked up at him. Her eyes red and blood shot and tears falling down her cheeks. Jack hurried over to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" He said in a hurried voice. The smell of rum was hot on his breath. He helped Addie to her feet as she began explaining. He walked her to the end of the deck and into his cabin. Before he shut the door Liv saw him give her a passionate kiss, and shut the door. Liv slowly got up, allowing the pain to lessen. She stood up all the way and began to walk towards her cabin. She descended the steps slowly, as to not bend her stomach.  
  
She opened the cabin door. Will was sitting up in his bunk with a cup of water in his hand from the jug on the floor. "You got up!" She said in a mocking tone.  
  
"I was thirsty." Said Will innocently. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do to own POTC, Which stinks because if I did I would be rich, have expensive cars, nice designer clothes, a good job, maybe a boyfriend, (rambles on for about twenty minutes) OH! Sorry .  
  
________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's note::: Ladies and Gentlemen. May I present the final Chapter of The Woman. *Tears up* My creation is complete! ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Liv smiled and walked over to him. He bent down from his bunk and planted a kiss on her lips. "The fever's gone." He said reassuring her as she reached up to feel his forehead. She climbed up onto his bunk. She winched with pain as her stomach crunched up. She crawled up to Will and nuzzled his nose.  
  
"Will?" she asked after a minute.  
  
"Yes, Liv?"  
  
"Why did you choose me over Elizabeth?" She asked bluntly.  
  
"Why?" chuckled Will. "Why?" he laid back, thinking of the right way to say what he was about to say. "It began with love at first sight, and then it grew to enjoying your company." He sat back up and kissed Liv. "Then it went to love an- an- and desire."  
  
He smiled to make sure Liv understood. "Yes, I did love . Elizabeth." He said her name slowly, almost as if he was afraid to say it. "But you are what I've always wanted in a woman. You're smart, funny, and beautiful, among other things. Even though I knew Elizabeth for twelve years, I always knew there had to be someone else out there."  
  
He paused and looked forlorn. Liv cocked her head. Will continued "It was never the same after I became a pirate. She began to look down upon me. Say that I should've continues as a blacksmith. She said that only death awaited me, I didn't care; I knew the sea was calling to me. I knew she'd marry the Commodore, it was inevitable. He had everything I didn't, money, fame, and an undying love for her." He hung his head. "I once told Jack I'd die for her, and I glad I didn't." Tears of jealousy and sadness welled in his brown eyes.  
  
Will looked in to Liv's eyes. "Then I found you. I knew I loved you from the day we met, but I never knew you loved me until the night on the beach. I was almost beginning to think that you disliked me." He sighed and picked up her hand, kissing it gently. "I love you, so much, and I know this is crazy, but I knew that night, the night we met, that we were meant for each other."  
  
"Why did you think I disliked you?" asked Liv confused.  
  
"I never treated you with respect. I deserted you that day at Port Royal, I . I . kissed you on the second day we knew each other." He began to talk very fast. " I felt horrible after that, I thought you thought I was treating you like a whore, just for fun. I thought you'd think I was using you, and not caring and-"  
  
Liv cut him off with a small kiss on the lips. "That was not a kiss. "And that day, it didn't bother me. I told you I believed in love at first sight, didn't I? And I know you care dearly for me." She smiled and lowered her lips to his kissing him hard, sticking her tongue in his mouth. She threw her arms around him, rubbing his back slowly. Will shuddered. She pulled away after a few seconds. "*That* is a kiss." She smiled mischievously.  
  
Will felt the pain between his hips again. The pain of sexual tension came back. He kissed her again. He put his hand on her lower back and pulled her towards him. She put her arms around his neck. He put his hand on her stomach, forgetting about the wounds. Liv jumped back and winched. She looked at her stomach then into his eyes. "Sorry, Will." She said apologetically.  
  
Will smiled and kissed her again. "We'll have forever to do that." He said soothingly and pulled a small ring out of his pocket.  
  
"It would make me a very happy man, if you would share eternity with me." Will said slowly.  
  
Liv looked at the ring and then back to Will. She threw herself on him, not caring about the pain, hugging him tightly, and causing him to fall backwards on his bunk. "Yes!" she squeaked. "I will."  
  
/\./\ THE END /\./\  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
. A/N: Never Fear! I have a sequel on the way!  
  
Here's a preview.  
  
It takes place about a year and a half after this. Will and Liv are not married yet, and have over come some obstacles. But, can Liv withstand the temptation of her old friend? 


End file.
